Schemes and Plots
by BlueRubyBeat
Summary: Hermione and Ron were always at it. Harry and Ginny have had enough and decide to do something about it. In the end, Hermione and Ron would be a couple or possibly worse off than they already were.


**Schemes and Plots**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

 **AN:** Chaser 1 of the Tutshill Tornados for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition - Round 13

 **Prompt:** S3R9 / Shakespeare - Much Ado About Nothing (Must be based upon)

 **Word Count:** 1,720 words

"This is such a drag," — Talking

'I'm so doomed!' — Thinking

 **~.~**

Harry sighed as he laid back on the Gryffindor common room couch. He couldn't help but pinch the bridge of his nose before looking at the source of his impending headache. His two closest friends, Ron and Hermione, were bickering again. It was their seventh year and they still argued, sometimes he was even dragged into their argument and he would have to diffuse it or be made to pick a side. Harry really hated being put on the spot in their arguments. It was bloody annoying.

"Hey Harry," a sweet voice called to him before sitting next to him on the couch and watched the arguing friends.

"Hey Ginny. I thought you were with Luna?" Harry asked, glancing at her.

"We finished our charms homework and decided to find our loving boyfriends. By the way, what are they arguing about now?" Ginny looked at the two-thirds of the Golden Trio with an exasperated look.

Harry chuckled and replied as if he said this hundreds of times, "Same old, same old. Her brains, his laziness, her study habits, his eating habits, etcetera etcetera. I really wish they would stop it but what can you do?"

His question was rhetorical but Ginny answered anyway, "We could get them together. They practically give off sexual tension between them when they fight. I was rather hoping one of them would just grab the other and kiss."

Harry glanced at Ginny with a weirded look. "Have you been reading Hermione's romance novels again?" Ginny's response was to whack his arm with a laugh before shaking her head no but Harry knew her better. He gave her a sly grin and attacked her. It didn't take long before Ginny let off giggles and squeals of "Harry!".

"Okay I give!" Ginny giggled and Harry let off on his attack with a satisfied grin. He moved back to his seat and Ginny moved to sit on his lap with a smirk. Harry's weirded out look was back and Ginny quickly glanced at the arguing friends who were still lost in their own world then back to Harry, a certain glint in her eyes. "We could get them to stop fighting by getting them together Harry. It would certainly put us out of the misery they spread with their arguing."

Harry opened his mouth to reply to his girlfriend before closing it and stealing a glance back at his friends with a pondering expression. He turned his head back to Ginny and smirked as evilly as she. "I think that's an excellent idea. Let's leave them be and start up a plan of attack shall we?"

 **~.~**

 **Sometime Later**

 **~.~**

"Harry, this is going to take forever! When will they start fighting?" Ginny asked Harry with a whine in her voice as they spied on Ron and Hermione talking to one another in the common room.

"We just have to wait. They fight all the time, at least ten fights a day. When we left they were only on fight five. So there will be plenty more, don't worry," Harry replied calmly, reading his transfiguration textbook. Although he was calm on the outside, on the inside he just hoped his two best friends wouldn't hex him into oblivion when he and Ginny initiated their plan. He was just glad they were the only four in the common room.

It didn't take too long, only a half hour of Ginny biting her lip and Harry studying before Hermione and Ron got into another argument. This time it looked a lot worse, Harry could almost see the sparks as they glared at one another. Before starting their plan, Harry sent a prayer to Magic or anyone that could hear him that he would live through this. He quickly glanced at Ginny and they both smirked before walking to the potential future couple.

Harry walked behind Ron and Ginny walked behind Hermione. In quick movements thanks to their Quidditch practices, Harry and Ginny grabbed Ron and Hermione's wands then proceeded to push them together and tied them up. They stepped back and watched as they struggled in their holdings. Ron was positioned with Hermione with their chests to one another and his hands around her as if he was hugging her, Hermione's hands were mimicking Ron's against his back. Harry stuck Hermione's hands to Ron's back with a spell and Ginny did the same to Ron. To make sure they stayed in their hugging position, Harry proceeded to tie a rope around them.

Hermione and Ron were unable to do anything and were shocked at the position they were in. Hermione looked up at Ron with a blush on her face and Ron looked down at Hermione, his ears tipped red as his hair. They both looked away and then glared at the people responsible for their predicament.

"Harry! Ginny! What are you doing? Why are we like this?" In a McGonagall fashion, Hermione glared at them and demanded they answer her.

"Well you see Hermione," Harry said with a grin.

"And Ron. We decided we couldn't do this anymore." Ginny smirked at the two.

"Do what?" Ron asked looking back and forth between them.

"You both bicker so much it is annoying and you need to do something about the sexual tension between you both. This will help and we won't release you until we achieve the results we want." Harry nodded at them both, his grin never leaving his face.

"And what pray tell is that?" Hermione questioned.

"We don't want to ruin it. So we'll leave you two to settle your differences. We'll be back down later. Come along Harry, you have some snogging to do," Ginny laughed as she dragged a sniggering Harry with her up to his dorm room. They left an awkward Ron and Hermione magically stuck to one another to settle their differences.

 **~.~**

Once Harry and Ginny were gone Hermione cleared her throat not knowing what else to do. "Uh…Ron."

"Yeah Hermione?" Ron asked unsure and shaking a little, he was a quite frightened she was going to hex his bits off when they separated because they were in this position.

"Are you laughing?" She didn't sound like she was embarrassed anymore, in fact she sounded a little irritated.

Ron looked down at her and found her glaring at him. He gulped and said, "No?" It was supposed to sound like a statement but it came out as a question which made Hermione's eyes narrow even further.

"No? You sound very unsure of yourself. Are you happy being in this position?"

"What? No! Why would I? I mean it's you!" Ron blurted out, glaring back at her.

Hermione was a little shocked and hurt by that. "What do you mean by that Ronald?" Her tone of voice made Ron shiver and was glad that she didn't have her wand.

"Um…err…that is to say…" Ron tried to answer her but knew that whatever he said would be wrong.

Hermione scoffed, "It's not like I want to be in this situation with you either."

Ron narrowed his eyes at her and gave an angry retort back. Then they both were at it again and Harry and Ginny could hear them from his dorm room.

 **~.~**

"Do you think they will make up or break up?" Ginny asked as soon as they got to Harry's dorm room.

"Ginny. They will either become a couple or they will pretend to not argue and once they get their wands back they will be out for revenge. I'm not sure which option I want to happen to be honest." Harry made a face before flopping on his bed on his back. Ginny snorted and jumped onto his bed and laid next to him with her head on her arm.

"Well, if they go for the second option, you as my boyfriend are required to take the punishment as I run away." She grinned at him mischievously. Harry turned his head to look at her with an, 'are you serious?' face. Before he could reply, Ron and Hermione's voices drifted up to them with the sound of their arguing through the open door. Harry smacked his forehead and Ginny sighed exasperated, they guessed it didn't work.

Then they heard a loud thump and everything went quiet. They looked at each other with an 'uh-oh' expression and zipped out of the room, hoping that one of them didn't off the other. They reached to common room in record time and gaped at the scene before them. Harry and Ginny could only stare as Ron was on his back on the floor with Hermione on top of him, since they were still stuck together, with their lips locked in a kiss.

Ginny snapped out of it first and gave Harry a superior smirk, almost like one Draco Malfoy would wear. Harry glared at her then decided to undo the magic that kept Hermione and Ron together before vanishing the rope. He hesitated for a moment before getting closer. "Uh…so um…here's your wands and we're just gonna go…have fun you two!" On the off chance the two newly love birds stopped snogging to hex them, Harry grabbed Ginny and hightailed it out of the common room and the Gryffindor dorms.

As the door closed, Hermione and Ron heard Ginny say, "I told you Harry!" But they didn't care. It was a few moments before they stopped locking lips and stared at each other with slight blushes and silly grins on their faces. "So that was nice," Ron said with a goofy grin.

"Nice? Just nice?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What else am I supposed to say?" Ron retorted.

"Something more than nice would be appreciated! But no you can't do that!" Hermione glared at him. They were back to fighting again, it seemed that no matter how close they were to one another physically and emotionally, they would still fight.

"I'll show you something more than nice!" Ron smirked and flipped them over, kissing her again and silencing her from arguing further.

'Just this once I'll let him off,' Hermione thought. Oh she was going to give it to him later but at the moment she was content with him and the break from their usual fighting.

 **~.~**


End file.
